Sweet Nightmare
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: Otome is a girl who had fallen into Wonderland 2 years ago. The plot follows her current life situation, where she must choose suitors to become her fiancees, but what happens when she becomes too attached?Full summary inside along with character profile.


**Amai Akumu**

**(Sweet Nightmare)**

* * *

**Based on a dream I had a year ago that I remembered. It made no sense, since I only started noticing it was a dream around the part where Ace goes SPOILER:yandere on me.**

**Summary:**Otome is a girl who had fallen into Wonderland 2 years ago. The plot follows her current life situation, a love stuation to be correct. Her adoptive mother, who is in high ranking in Wonderland, has an arranged marriage set up for her. She must pick her suitors, gt to know them, and live with them in their town. The suitors happen to be Boris, Ace, Dee, Dum, Pierce, Black, White, and a few others from different countries. The more she gets to know them, the more opened up she becomes. When she gets attatched to one of her suitors, she's in for a sweet nightmare.

* * *

**ONE- Set Cards**

**Otome sat in the room staring anxiously at her suitors. How did she get into this situation in the first place? Oh, that's right, because of her mother...**

* * *

_"Otome, you are turning 15 soon, and you must have a pre-picked fiancee. Beginning tomorrow, you will pick 10 suitors. They will be living here so you can get to know them better, and in the next two years before you turn 16, you must make a choice. Are we clear?"Kibishi* explained to her 14 year old daughter Otome. The young girl nodded, and without a word, left the room._

_"Are you sure you want to go through this milady?"a faceless maid Otome decided to name Elaine asked. "You don't have to follow every order your mother gives you._"

_"I will do as she says and have no objections. She adopted me and became my mother in my time of need. I must repay her by doing everything she tells me to without objections, no matter how it will affect my life."the young girl replied, her face not making any emotion._

_"Well milady, choose your suitors now so it won't be hard for you tomorrow. I've the files on them here."she smiled, handing about 30 file folders to Otome, who smiled back and took them. The two went into the girl's room and chose, with Kibishi not knowing._

_Out of all 30 suitors, 10 were picked the next morning, and were called out to the castle. They were escorted to the main entrance, where they were again, escorted to the family room, where Otome was sitting on a white sofa reading a book._

* * *

**Which brings us back to here...**

Which brings us back to here...

"S-so, what do you like to do for fun?"Boris asked, trying to break the ice. Otome ignored him and continued reading.

**My, my, such a rude young lady.**

*Otome shoots a dirty look to Narrator-san*.

"My favorite things."she replied melancholicly. The role holders and the other suitors exchanged looks.

"And what are your favorite things Oto-chan? Can I call you that?"Itsuki, one of the suitors asked politely. Otome looked up from her book.

"I like riding my horses, playing my instruments, painting, and most importantly, reading. And yes, you may call me by that."she answered, going back to reading. The suitors all exchanged looks again.

"So then Oto-chan, do you do anything else... I mean, for fun?"White asked with a smile. She looked up again.

"I like to garden, sleep, eat sweets, drink tea, do ballet, and read."she replied, almost emotionlessly.

**Ohoho! So plain!**

"I guess that's a start."Landon, another suitor, commented.

"Excuse my interruption, but dinner is ready."Elaine said. The suitors stood from their seats and went into the dining room. Elaine walked over to Otome, who was still reading. "Milady, it's dinner time. Please come into the dining room."

"Very well."Otome sighed. She closed her book and set in on the seat next to her, got up, and went into the dining room.

.

.

.

After dinner, Otome and Elaine went into the bathhouse to wash up.

**Horrible fanservice for Otome-san's flat chest.**

*Otome shoots a dirty glare at Narrator-san again*

"So milady, has anyone caught your eye?"Elaine asked excitedly.

"No."Otome muttered, her head halfway into the water. Elaine gave a look of disbelief.

"Come on milady, there has to be at least one."Elaine pushed, making Otome give up.

"Okay, how about the mouse? He's cute but quiet."Otome said with a monotone voice.

"So you like him? He does sort of fit your... Fetish, and he is quiet, but are you sure you like hi-"Elaine said to only be cut off by Otome.

"Elaine. We will not have this conversation any longer. I'm going to bed."the girl deadpanned, and got out and went to the dressing room. Elaine sighed and followed after.

**Ehehe, today's chapter seems weird, ne? Especially our main character-san...**

* * *

*Kibishi-Literally meaning demanding

**Character profiling (Only main things to know)**

* * *

**Utsukushi, Otome (Trans. Beautiful Maiden)**

**Age:**14

**Birthdate:**December 24

**Otome is the main heroine of the story. She is very emotionless, showing very little emotions, limiting them only to Elaine. She is secretly fond of cute things, girly things in general, and likes anime and manga. Her closet is full of it. She enjoys reading, riding horses, ballet, art, music, and gardening. She seems very rude, but is in fact proper mannered and very polite, but having being emotionless, seems rude. She believes that since Kibishi adopted her, she must do everything she says in return for her. Otome may not seem like it, but she is very clumsy, but she doesn't notice it.**

**Appearance:**Otome has long jet black hair that ends at her knees, one dark purple eye and one which is covered by an eye patch, and pale light skin. She stands 5"1 and weighs 78 pounds. Her fashion sense is lolita, and she wears different types each day, depending on the weather and her mood.

* * *

**Kibishi Utsukushi**

**Age:**Yet to be verified

**Birthdate:**Yet unknown

**Kibishi is Otome's adoptive mother who is strict and demanding (her name literally means demanding), but is also kind, caring, and supportive. She loves Otome more than anything and will do anything for her, but she is only strict because that is how her mother and father raised her. She is the queen of Beauty, hence the last name, who is very powerful in Wonderland. She adopted Otome 2 years ago when she came to Wonderland at the age of 12. Her main goal is to find a perfect suitor for Otome, and even gives them hints on how to make Otome warm up to them. Kibishi tends to spoil Otome, to the point of her needing more than one room to keep her things. She seems to have a connection with Vivaldi.**

**Appearance:**Kibishi has long blonde hair that ends at her ankle that is curled, kind and bright green eyes, and porcelain skin. She stands 6"1 and weighs 90 pounds. Her attire usually consists of gowns.

* * *

** Mère, Elaine (Trans French: Mother Elaine)**

**Age:**?

**Birthdate:**November 21

**Elaine is a maid in the Utsukushi Estate. She, like the other servants in the country of beauty, have facial features, unlike everyone in the countries of Heart, Clover, and Joker. She is kind and gentle to Otome and everyone else, but can turn hostile if it involves something or someone she cares about. She is Otome's favorite maid, and the only one she will talk to about her problems or anything else. Elaine's name is actually Violetta, but Otome and everyone else calls her Elaine. She is a mother like figure to everyone.**

**Appearance:**Elaine has short light brown hair tied into a ponytail, warm brown eyes, and porcelain skin. She stands 5"4. Her maid uniform is different from everyone else's, a light blue gown ending knee length, a white apron with a golden heart imprinted on it, black and white striped stockings, and dark brown dress shoes.

* * *

**Narrator-san**

**Narrator-san is the narrator of the story. She makes rude remarks towards everyone, mostly Otome, in which they would break the fourth wall to either Curse at her or give her dirty looks. She makes comments whenever she feels during the story, and will sometimes make random time changes, or switch back and forth from different scenes.**

**NOTE:Everything Narrator-san says is in bold throughout the story.**


End file.
